the under heist
by skeletor14
Summary: This is my first story so please do not be to harsh and please enjoy
1. BONES

"Alright gang this is gonna be a weird one we got a heist that will take a couple days but it will pay some good money" Bain said over the radio. "But here is the rundown basicly this is a multibal day heist and... well we have to steal a bone next gold and finally a crown so yeah ready up gang" Bain finished saying "that twat has us risking our lives for a fucking bone." Hoxton yelled Dallas just shrugged. So Dallas, Hoxton, Wolf, and Chains geared up and hopped in the van. The ride there was silent almost completely silent without the exseption for Hoxton silent ramblings that mostly contain the words cunt, wanka, and twat. "look Hox it is what it is at least weare getting paid" Dallas had to say before he went crazy and hox responded with just a eye roll.

not long after the pulled up to a suburban neighborhood "alright gang were here and I would prefer if you keep it quiet" Bain said and at that every one got out of the van and snuck into the car port "damn how can a small suburban resident own a Ferrari" Bain said impressed "anyway lets get inside and grab the bones. The ones we are looking for are a small, medium, and large" Bain explained and as soon as he finished they went inside and were in the kitchen and saw a sleeping guy on the couch "go take care of him Wolf" Dallas ordered and wolf listened and went. Wolf went up to the couch and fell back but placed his hand on his floor to quiet the fall and walked back and whispered "it's a fucking skeleton dude" every one looked at him as if it he was crazy and Dallas went to look and it was true and he attempted to grab the arm bone and as soon as he grabbed it the skeleton's eyes shot open and Dallas jumped back and aimed his M-16 at the monster but the monster spoke "hey that's no way to greet someone because you know breaking in their home and trying to take their arm isn't very kind" the mystery's beast's eye started to glow blue.

"Get the FUCK down" Dallas yelled "na not really that tired but thanks for the offer" the skeleton responded "oh by the way my I Sans" he added. Dallas out of fear and anger shot about an inch from the skeletons foot at the sound another skeleton from upstairs burst out his door and yelled for sans every one aimed up to him but sans threw Dallas to the wall and yelled "pap run" and that's what he did but didn't get far before Chains shot his shotgun near Papyrus and that caused him to fall down the stairs. Sans threw Dallas at the rest of the crew and knocked them down and caused Dallas to hit the counter and bones fell out of a knocked open cabinet. Dallas in a daze noticed the bones grabbed all the bones needed and yelled "lets go I got the loot". Sans used his bone attack the crew dodged and it grabbed Dallas and got to the van and drove off. "Damn Dallas got fucked up so come to the safe house Jacket offered to replace Dallas for the next day."


	2. GOLD

"Alright gang Dallas is getting a breather so Jacket is gonna take his place" Bain recapped "are next heist is in a cave yeah you heard me right a cave I have been told that a person lives there that has loads of gold" Bain said. "Dammit Bain this better not be off of speculation" Hoxton said angered "stop now Hox" Chains said to stop the argument now. They pulled up about half a mile from the cave "I'll stand watch" jacket played on his recorder "alright but when shit hits the fan you come running" Hoxton told Jacket "yes" Jacket played in response.

(about an hour later) "Uhh Jacket any response from the crew" Bain inquired "negative" Jacket responded. "Well go check it out there not responding to me but no police were called". jacket got up from were he was sitting and headed to the cave. When he got there he turned on his night vison and saw the crew spun up in webs and pass out. He ran to wolf to try to cut him down but stopped when he herd "ahuhuhu" jacket looked around in confusion "I thought there would be another one" Jacket started shooting wildly around the cave's roof causing pebbles to fall and hit the gang "OW fucking hell Jacket carful" Hoxton yelled. Jacket ignored him and was flashing his light around the room until he saw her. Jacket could not say anything because his recorder did not have anything for a spider girl so he did the best thing he knew and started swinging his hammer at the monster and he clunked her straight in the temple and she fell down twitching in agony. Jacket shot the spider lady with smg and she turned to dust he then got every one out of the webbing.

With everyone cut down they continued to the back to the cave and found bags full of gold the filled bags with the bags and tossed them into the van and hopped in "well that could of turned out better gang Jesus overkill jacket but anyway one more day until payday"


End file.
